As shown in FIG. 1, a bracing structure 1 of the prior art is used in the football game table for fastening firmly a rotary rod 4 which is put through a through hole of the game table wall in conjunction with two receiving members 2 each having an insertion tube 3 which is inserted into the through hole. Such a prior art bracing structure 1 as described above is defective in design in that the rotary rod 4 can not be turned smoothly in light of the excessive mechanical friction between the rotary rod 4 and the wall of the insertion tube 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, another bracing structure 6 of the prior art is intended to overcome the friction drawback of the bracing structure 1 of the prior art described above. The bracing structure 6 is designed to fasten firmly a rotary rod 9 in place such that the rotary rod 9 is put through two receiving members 7 and a bearing 8 disposed between the two receiving members 7, and that the rotary rod 9 revolves in the bearing 8 in a way that the friction is substantially reduced at the time when the rotary rod 9 is in operation. The bracing structure 6 is defective in design in that it is complicated in construction, and that it is not cost-effective, and further that it is relatively large in volume.